


Рабочий журнал Диба

by vsem_poka



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsem_poka/pseuds/vsem_poka
Summary: Вчера я убил Зима.Грубо говоря, это было несколько часов назад.





	1. Chapter 1

21 ноября.

Вчера я убил Зима.

Грубо говоря, это было несколько часов назад.

Возможно, это будет моей последней записью в данном журнале наблюдений. Для любой другой информации будет лучше завести новый блокнот, или, наконец, начать вести записи в электронном виде, так как пропала опасность того, что Зим каким-то образом взломает мой компьютер. Хотя все еще велика вероятность, что как только я попытаюсь сделать что-то с материалами по нему, находящимися на компьютере, то активируется его иркенская программа, которая все сотрет.

Последний раз именно это и произошло, и даже его смерть не дает гарантии, что все в порядке. Или моя паранойя давно начинает превышать пределы допустимого.

Во всяком случае, первым делом я должен завтра же вернуться на его базу и продолжить попытки взлома его системы. В последний раз мне почти удалось, пока меня не обнаружили. Затем началась драка, в которой я и убил Зима. Все произошло быстро и… (неожиданно просто?) слишком просто. Я лучше опишу подробности позднее, когда иссякнет адреналин, и я смогу более четко описать произошедшее.

Пока что я еще не решил, что делать с трупом. Если я отдам его на попечение правительства, то раскроется все, и я больше не смогу увидеть ни труп, ни попасть на его базу, а меня, скорее всего, забудут сразу после того, как я расскажу все, что знаю. Если не устранят за то, что я знаю. Я не хочу рисковать всем, что у меня есть. По-крайней мере, сейчас я отложу раскрытие пришельца миру на неопределенный срок.

Моя главная задача сейчас — вернуться на базу Зима, и узнать как можно больше новой информации. Возможно, я смогу узнать больше о его миссии или расе. Возможно, я смогу остановить приближающуюся к Земле Армаду, если она, конечно, приближается. Тем не менее, теперь мне никто не помешает просматривать его файлы.

22 ноября.

Итак.  
Так как я проспал целый день и проснулся снова ночью, займу оставшиеся до рассвета часы описанием того, что именно произошло прошлой ночью. Возможно, это поможет мне хоть немного систематизировать произошедшее, потому что сейчас в моей голове полный бардак, и я все еще не могу спокойно воспринимать произошедшее.

Как я писал ранее, все начиналось как обычно. Я успешно смог пробраться на базу Зима, на нижние уровни, где пытался взломать его компьютер, пока Зим отвлекся на Гира. Затем он раскрыл мое присутствие, и я не успел сбежать. Пока мы дрались, я задел лежащий на полу толстый кабель, об который затем споткнулся, и в который впоследствии воткнулась конечность из ПАКа Зима. Произошло короткое замыкание, тело Зима несколько раз дернулось, и мешком свалилось на пол. В лаборатории стоял нестерпимый запах жаренной плоти, у меня закружилась голова, и я поспешил наружу. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Возможно, мне стоило остаться там, и проверить состояние этого иркена, потому что, как мне известно, его ПАК может оживлять его ударом тока. Возможно, он прямо сейчас что-то замышляет. Я слишком необдуманно все бросил и сбежал.

22 ноября. Утро.

Я выдвигаюсь на базу Зима, готовый ко всему. Надеюсь, удача в этот раз будет со мной.

22 ноября. Вечер.

Труп! Его не было!

Никаких следов произошедшего вчера, кроме лежащего посреди лаборатории кабеля. На базе не было никого, никаких звуков, кроме мерно гудящего оборудования. Я обыскал все, но никаких признаков присутствия Зима. Это странно. Это даже пугает, потому что за целый день я не слышал хотя бы криков Гира, и, в конце концов, ушел, но только потому, что обещал Гэз не пропустить наш семейный ужин в пиццерии.

За день я смог продвинуться во взломе оборудования Зима, но все написано на иркенском, и он обновил всю систему защиты после того, как несколько дней назад у меня получилось добраться до некоторых его файлов.

Завтра утром, перед школой, я попробую еще раз проверить наличие трупа. Возможно, его передвинул Гир, потому что я все еще продолжаю надеяться, что это была моя победа.

23 ноября. Перерыв на обед в школе.

Все еще никаких признаков того, что Зим мертв. Только все больше подтверждений, что он жив и что-то замышляет, потому что этим утром я услышал грохот в глубине нижних уровней, как будто упало что-то очень большое и тяжелое. Из-за того, что скоро начинались уроки, я не мог уйти слишком далеко от лифта. После школы нужно узнать, что это было.

23 ноября. Ночь.

Это слишком странно. Это даже не поддается объяснению. Когда я прошел дальше, на нижние уровни, то нашел развороченную лабораторию. Повсюду были разбросаны разбитые склянки с реактивами, растекшимися по полу. У стен лежали разбитые и вырванные мониторы. На самих стенах были глубокие полосы, будто кто-то… скребся? Нет, как будто кто-то пытался разодрать эти стены, чтобы вырваться отсюда.

На всякий случай надев респиратор, я прошел дальше по коридору, ожидая найти еще большую разруху. Чем дальше я уходил, тем меньше становилось освещения, но никаких следов хаоса, прошедшегося по той лаборатории, не было.

Возможно, это был Гир. Возможно, сбежавший лабораторный подопытный, коих у Зима, наверное, было достаточно.  
Отложив исследование всех уровней базы, я вернулся назад к главному компьютеру и продолжил свои попытки взлома. Иркенская операционная система устроена настолько сложно, что любое мое действие может понести за собой необратимые последствия. Но сегодня я смог открыть файлы с информацией об экспериментах, проводимых Зимом. Как глупо с его стороны хранить файлы экспериментов за все время его пребывания на Земле в одном месте. Если только это была не ловушка. (Он же не мог специально сохранить-) Тем не менее, благодаря этому мне меньше работы. Если не считать расшифровки иркенского языка. На это ушел весь остаток дня, вечера и полночи, и мне удалось узнать лишь то, что его подопытными были только домашняя птица и мелкие животные. В основном горностаи. То есть, вариант со сбежавшим огромным монстром, начавшим разрушать лаборатории, отпадает? Если только он не специально подстроил все это, чтобы я снизил свою бдительность.

Все еще неизвестно, мертв ли он. Я не могу делать никаких выводов.

У него ничего не получится, я не буду действовать по его глупому плану, каким бы он ни был.

Завтра после школы я снова вернусь туда, и попытаюсь найти информацию о его последних планах.

25 ноября. Утро.

Что-то… Что-то пыталось поймать меня! Я не мог подойти к лифту, пока это что-то не вернулось в нижние уровни, откуда внезапно появилось.

Я не мог рассмотреть ничего, так как единственным освещением был один из мониторов главного компьютера, за которым я работал. Я не мог рисковать, атакуя неизвестный мне объект. Как только я услышал шорох и глухой стук, словно кто-то шел из коридора, ведущего в остальные лаборатории и уровни, я медленно переместился к противоположной стене, прижавшись к ней, и постаравшись слиться с окружением. Затем я попытался рассмотреть, что вышло из проема. У меня были подозрения, что это может быть Зим, но темный силуэт, огромным пятном перемещающийся в темноте к лифту, был похож на что угодно, только не на него.  
Затем это что-то все же обнаружило меня, и мне пришлось бежать. Я слышал приближающийся за мной глухой стук, но не смел оборачиваться, потому что мне казалось, как только я это сделаю, то меня схватят.

В какой-то момент мне удалось оторваться, и я забежал в первый открытый дверной проем, оказавшийся еще одной разгромленной лабораторией. Там я спрятался в железном шкафу. Каким-то образом я смог совладать со сбившимся дыханием и затихнуть, прислушиваясь к окружению. Я слышал, как это существо зашло в лабораторию, но через какое-то время, казавшееся вечностью, оно ушло. Я не смел шелохнуться и вздохнуть, пока не затекли ноги и не закружилась голова. Затем я переждал еще какое-то время, и осторожно выбрался наружу, на верхний уровень, в последний момент вспомнив забрать свои вещи.

Позже, когда я вернусь туда, нужно быть готовым к тому, что придется драться. Или убегать. До сих пор не понимаю, почему я был так напуган, если постоянно занимаюсь выслеживанием и охотой на таких существ.

25 ноября. Перерыв на обед в школе.

Поразмыслив, я начинаю понимать, почему меня настолько застало врасплох это существо.

Оно не было похоже ни на одно паранормальное создание, видимое мною ранее. Даже про тех, про которых я только читал, или слышал, а и тех, и других — это немало. Неудивительно, что я запаниковал.

Но в следующий раз я уже буду готов, когда это существо появится. Я смогу поймать его, и изучить.

25 ноября. Ночь.

Сегодня я смог лишь прочитать несколько файлов из рабочего журнала Зима. Если честно, я не думал, что он из тех, кто ведет журналы. Впрочем, ничего особо нового мне это не дало. В каждой записи он лишь кричит полную несуразицу о каких-либо вещах с Земли, либо клянется в своей верности своим правителям.

То существо так и не появилось, были слышны лишь скрежет из нижних уровней, едва слышимый из-за гула оборудования.

Из-за нехватки сна чуть было не уснул в его лаборатории, поэтому сегодня пришлось уйти раньше. Завтра суббота, так что как только я проснусь, отправлюсь на все выходные в лабораторию Зима. Надеюсь, найду что-нибудь интересное.

27 ноября. Ночь.

За эти два дня произошло столько всего.

Столько всего.

Возможно, мои мысли сейчас будут несколько смешанные из-за того, что я выпил большое количество энергетиков еще несколько часов назад, чтобы не уснуть в лаборатории, и их действие все еще не проходит, но я обязан записать все произошедшее, пока детали все еще ясны.

Вот что произошло 26 числа.

Первым делом, взлом оборудования. Я просмотрел большинство рабочих журналов Зима, в которых не было ничего полезного, и даже некоторые из которых были частично записаны Гиром. Далее, у меня вышло получить доступ к охранной системе. Наконец-то я смогу проходить мимо этих садовых гномов, и пробираться в лабораторию без опаски быть застреленным из лазера!

Отключив всю сигнализацию на всех уровнях лабораторий, я решил попробовать найти то существо, так и не появившееся с того раза. Ориентиром я выбрал скрежет, который за все дни ни на секунду не прекращался, доносящийся откуда-то из глубин лабораторий, вполне возможно, из-за этого существа.

В этот раз у меня были с собой очки ночного виденья, и сгущающийся мрак нижних уровней уже не настолько мешал мне. Проходя все дальше, я осматривал каждый открытый проем. Пытаться открыть закрытые железные двери я не хотел, потому что это создало бы слишком много ненужного мне тогда шума.

Некоторые из лабораторий были разрушены. Некоторые нет. Причину этого я все еще пытаюсь разузнать.

Идя на звук скрежета, и напрягаясь по мере увеличения его громкости и протяжности, я начал держаться ближе к противоположной от открытых проемов стене. Медленно идя вперед, я с опаской заглядывал в них, но все также обнаруживая либо разруху, либо ничего. Такое количество лабораторий, складов и залов… Впоследствии, мне понадобится немало времени, чтобы досконально изучить все.

Наконец, я дошел до источника звука, как мне показалось. Скрежет резал слух, и широкий коридор оканчивался тупиком. Где-то есть еще один лифт, ведущий еще ниже? Секретная дверь в секретную лабораторию?  
Раздосадованный, я забылся, и пнул ближайшую стену носком ботинка, от удара которого по коридору разнесся тихий гул. Скрежет тут же прекратился.

Прекратив дышать, я замер, осматривая коридор, и стоя спиной к тупику. Медленно, я начал отходить к ближайшему открытому проему, ведущему в какой-то склад. В голове у меня была только одна мысль — найти временное укрытие, и оценить опасность ситуации. Ладно, возможно это две мысли.

Зайдя в помещение склада, оказавшееся размером с ангар, я услышал глухой стук, приближающийся ко мне по коридору. Раздумывать, как я смог не обнаружить существо, осматривая каждый угол, у меня не было времени, и я запрыгнул за ближайших ящик с непонятным содержимым, подписанный на иркенском.

Просидев за ним достаточно времени, я решил выглянуть из-за него и оценить обстановку. На всей базе стояла гробовая тишина. Перестал быть слышен даже гул компьютеров. Я счел это странным, потому что куда пропало то существо? Где тот стук, или тот же самый скрежет?

Бегло осмотрев ангар, я вышел из своего укрытия и направился назад, с целью дочитать оставшиеся записи на компьютере, или найти секретные файлы.

Возвратившись назад, я чувствовал на себе взгляд, будто кто-то неотрывно наблюдал за мной. Возможно, это то существо. Возможно, у меня опять обострилась паранойя, как в том году, когда я пытался поймать Йети.

Остаток первого дня прошел без особых событий, кроме того, что я обнаружил несколько записей о том, какая у меня аномально большая голова.

Вот что произошло 27 числа.

Просмотрев оставшиеся рабочие журналы, я нашел некоторое количество новой и, вполне возможно, полезной информации, но которая в данной ситуации мне особо не пригодится.

Например, Зиму запрещено приближаться почти к половине планет ближайших галактик. Есть даже несколько планетных систем, по приближению к которым по нему сразу откроют огонь. Мне даже интересно, что он такого совершил, но файлы ограничены лишь перечислением запрещенных зон.

Возможно, он выборочно хранит что-то на компьютере, а что-то на своем ПАКе.

А, точно, это тоже было сказано там. Некоторые рабочие журналы заканчивались надписью, что оставшаяся информация в таком-то отсеке памяти в ПАКе.

Еще было то, что он пытался воссоздать свою точную копию.

Черт, я перепутал, последнее это как раз таки нужная сейчас информация. Из-за энергетиков сложно здраво рассуждать.

В общем, я нашел серию записей, в которых кратко и урывками был описан план Зима о создании его клона, впоследствии который станет частью армии клонов. Я думаю, это был его последний план и рабочий журнал до настоящего времени. Последняя запись прервалась как раз в тот день, когда я… гипотетически убил настоящего Зима. Там говорилось, что у него получилось воссоздать главный иркенский орган. Сквидлспуч? Сквиидлиспуч? В общем, на этом все записи прервались.

Возможно, тот, с кем я дрался, был его клон, черт.

Я так и думал, что это был его план, с самого начала!

Нужно будет завтра же вернуться туда и все разузнать. Нужно найти настоящего Зима. Я притворюсь, будто заболел, чтобы не было проблем со школой.

Ах да, весь оставшийся день день я провел в попытках получить доступ к чему-либо кроме рабочих журналов. Особым успехом это пока не увенчалось, но мне просто необходимо не сдаваться и получить доступ к оставшимся ресурсам на его компьютере.


	2. Chapter 2

28 ноября.

Сегодняшний день… не был таким успешным, как предыдущие.

Мне с трудом удалось отпроситься остаться дома. Гэз просто ушла, поняв, что я не собираюсь выходить из комнаты, и услышав мой очевидно фальшивый кашель. Но с моим отцом все сложнее. Он всегда легко понимал, если мы с Гэз пытаемся симулировать болезнь, ведь он ученый, доктор, гений и все в этом духе. Поэтому мне пришлось пойти на что-то более радикальное.

Не настолько радикальное, чтобы ломать руки или ноги, потому что мне все еще нужно будет добраться до базы Зима.

Разрисовав себя красным маркером, я притворился, будто заболел ветрянкой. Это сыграло мне на руку, ведь ни я, ни Гэз, на даже папа вообще не болели ею. Как только я сказал о болезни папе, он воскликнул: «Невероятно!» — и скрылся в лаборатории, сказав мне не выходить из комнаты ни в коем случае. Хах. Значит, у меня теперь был целый день, чтобы пробраться на базу Зима, а затем вернуться обратно, чтобы ничего не заподозрили.

И ветрянка дает мне теперь как минимум две недели отсутствия необходимости посещения школы, если папа не создаст необычайную сыворотку и вакцину. Пусть ориентировочно у меня будет одна неделя.

Осталось только попросить у папы стреляющий электрошокер, который он собрал недавно, и можно идти.

О нет, он говорит, чтобы я надел противочумовой костюм.

***

Добравшись до базы Зима, я обнаружил, что система безопасности была снова включена. Мне чудом удалось избежать в который раз стать подстреленным этими лазерами. Пришлось искать обходные пути и прокрадываться внутрь.

Но добравшись до подземных уровней, я понял, что мне придется начинать все сначала, а также действовать в десять раз осторожней.

Все системы были перезапущены и обновлены, а в моей голове сразу же появилась картина Зима, сидящего где-нибудь в секретной наблюдательной комнате, и смеющегося надо мной. И это именно тогда, когда у меня почти получилось добраться до чего-то кроме журналов о катапультировании горностаев!

Все мои попытки снова открыть какие-либо файлы не увенчались успехом.

28 ноября. Вечер.

Я начал с самого начала. Оборачиваясь на каждый шорох и держа рядом с собой оружие, я пытался найти новые лазейки в его системе. Работа теперь еще более кропотливая, чем раньше, так что думаю, придется здесь задержаться.

29 ноября. Ночь.

Думаю, мне снова удалось подключиться к системе безопасности. Я попытался проверить данные с камер, но они все оказались отключены и заблокированы уже долгое время.

Также я-

***

Монстр внезапно появился из ниоткуда и набросился на меня! Чертчертчерт

Мне пришлось бежать вглубь лабораторий и СНОВА прятаться. На него не подействовал ни первый выстрел электрошокера, ни пятый, и у меня просто не оставалось других вариантов.

У меня получилось забежать в очередную разрушенную лабораторию и закрыть за собой дверь. Сейчас я нахожусь в этой лаборатории и слышу рев монстра. Единственное, что радует, я смог, наконец, разобрать как он выглядит. Особо это, конечно, мне ничего не дало, потому что это существо выглядело как нечто, состоящее из вязкой консистенции, каким-то образом не растекающейся и не оставляющей капель или пятен.

Несколько доводов в сторону того, что это просто вышедший из-под контроля эксперимент Зима, а не неизвестное мне паранормальное существо, вломившееся сюда.

И несколько вариантов оружия, которое в следующую мою встречу с ним подействует.

Осмотрев лабораторию, я не обнаружил ничего особо ценного или хотя бы отчасти целого. Все разрушено, разгромлено, как и предыдущие лаборатории. Стекло хрустит под моими ботинками, но никаких разлитых препаратов я не вижу. Меня это уже даже не настолько настораживает, сколько мне просто любопытно.

Многое из произошедшего наталкивает на одну и ту же мысль, но я все еще старался собрать больше информации и не бросаться выводами.

Что здесь произошло? И что из произошедшего не было подстроено заранее?

Но единственное, что меня останавливает от полноценного расследования, это рыскающий по всей базе монстр.

Попробую осмотреть все более внимательно, возможно, я упустил какую-нибудь деталь. Все равно мне придется дожидаться, пока монстр утихнет или пока он снова не исчезнет в никуда.

***

Думаю, уже наступило 30 число, но я не уверен, так как не успел захватить с собой что-либо, показывающее дату или время.

Нужно будет в следующий раз, как вернусь домой, взять наручные часы.

Также я нашел записи экспериментов, которые я и не думал все же обнаружить.

Сначала я раздумывал, проверить ли поваленный на пол железный архивный шкаф. Это бы создало шум, раскрывая мое укрытие. Но, в конце концов, я рад, что решил рискнуть. Мои руки сейчас трясутся, потому что сразу после того, как я начал раскрывать скрипучие дверцы, скребя ими по полу, рев и копошение монстра полностью затихло. Я пишу все это, чтобы сосредоточиться и не начать паниковать.

В шкафу лежали толстые папки документов, состоящие из неизвестного мне материала. Похоже на бумагу и кожезаменитель, что есть на Земле, но в то же время совершенно все другое на ощупь.

(Заметка: Проверить позже, зачем в этих шкафах вообще хранились именно физические копии документов.)

Листы документов были пропечатаны иркенскими буквами. Пытаться их расшифровать, имея под рукой лишь бумагу и более-менее запомнившиеся в голове закономерности перевода иркенскив букв, довольно сложно. Я успел перевести, что в названии документа написано про эксперимент с клонами. Остальные папки содержали фотографии вивисекции, ампутации и любых экспериментов живьем на людях. Это говорит само за себя, что за информация находится в остальных папках.

Я не уверен, нужно ли мне забирать документы с экспериментами на людях. Что я смогу оттуда узнать? Что полезного я смогу оттуда узнать?

Возможно, реакция человеческого тела на инъекции инопланетных препаратов.

Да, мне определенно нужно забрать все документы и папки.

Сейчас я попробую вернуться назад, и перевести документы с помощью своего ноутбука.

1 декабря.

Я слегка потерял счет времени, проводя все время под землей. Скоро мне придется вернуться домой за едой и водой. Надеюсь, папа все еще не создал вакцину от ветрянки и не заметил моего отсутствия.

Я смог перевести несколько страниц документа про эксперимент с клонами. Что интересно, так это то, что я теперь уверен, что «убитый» мною Зим был клоном. И что мне нужно найти, куда пропало тело.

В документах говорится про то, что происходило после того, как Зим пропал. Попытки воссоздать уничтоженного клона, не увенчавшиеся успехом. Но все это происходило, пока я в неведении ходил мимо закрытых дверей.

Это все ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО было планом с самого начала! Зим обманул меня в собственной смерти, пока сам создавал армию клонов в секретном отсеке базы!

Но.

Ведь если задуматься об этом, то в таких действиях совершенно нет смысла. Это же его база, откуда он каждый раз меня прогоняет, и затем продолжает заниматься своими экспериментами. Зачем ему может понадобиться инсценировать свою смерть и продолжать работу в секрете?

Нет, все определенно не так просто, здесь что-то еще. Что-то, что уставший от недостатка сна и еды мозг не может понять.

Мне придется прерваться, потому что даже энергетики уже не помогают мне.

2 декабря. Примерно середина дня.

Я… Я думаю, что сейчас 2 декабря. Как только я пришел домой, то был встречен лишь тишиной и подозрительно неисправной электроникой. Возможно, в этом играет роль также отсутствие моего отца. Решив не обращать тогда внимания, я ушел в комнату и лег спать, скинув с кровати противочумовой костюм. Без понятия, сколько часов я так пролежал.

Бумажный календарь валяется где-то на первом этаже, так что я потом просто исправлю дату если что.

Возвращаясь к делу, я собираюсь набрать провианта и направиться обратно на базу.

***

Позвонила Гэз и сказала, что школу снова закрыли на карантин из-за вшей. А еще чтобы я завязывал с ветрянкой, потому что папа собирается затем закрыть на карантин меня. И дезинфицировать весь дом. И в это время Гэз не сможет играть в приставку.

Она не обрадовалась, когда я сказал, что все закончится, как только я раскрою план Зима.

3 декабря.

Я снова на подземной базе и перестаю следить за временем. Мой ноутбук здесь работает без перебоев, так что теперь я знаю дату и время. Но теперь я не вижу в этом смысла, потому что записи я, скорее всего, буду делать теперь раз в день. Слишком много работы, и мне больше нельзя отвлекаться так часто.

4 декабря.

Перевел больше половины папки с документами про клонов. Все усложняется тем, что мне приходится вручную переносить все буквы и предложения на ноутбук, чтобы тексты оставались в нужном порядке и чтобы программа переводила их.

Слегка проще все систематизировать на компьютере, чем на бумагах.

Как за такое короткое время Зим успел провести столько экспериментов? Бесчисленное количество вариантов создания клона, провалов и частичного успеха в этом. Вместо создания клонов самого себя, как я думал все это время, здесь упоминается, что Зим пытался создать копии ПАКов. Все до одного они оказываются провальными и дефектными, и клоны не живут дольше нескольких дней.

Я старался об этом не задумываться поначалу, но, судя по датам, за день получалось проводить больше сотен экспериментов. И это в сравнение с максимум двумя десятками запусков горностаев в день, судя по записям на компьютере. Либо Зим пытается завести меня в тупик, либо…

***

Проверив даты остальных документов из других папок, что Зим проводил не сотни экспериментов в день. Счет перевалил за тысячу, и это заставило меня растеряться на минуту. Как Зим мог проводить столько экспериментов одновременно, пусть и с помощью компьютера или Гира (маловероятно)?

Но потом я понял.

Армия клонов уже создана.

Все эти дефектные клоны не были законсервированы в гигантских колбах до дня своей смерти.

5 декабря.

Обнаружил в папке документов с экспериментами над людьми встреченного мною пару дней назад почтальона. А еще попытки инфицирования людей новым видом вшей. Хах.

Мне нужно найти этот секретный отсек с лабораториями. Прямо сейчас там проводятся эксперименты. Прямо сейчас там разрезают живого человека.

Возможно, если я пойму, что вообще делали в том шкафу все эти документы, и как они туда попали, это приблизит меня к разгадке. Мне нужно вернуться туда и еще раз все осмотреть. Главное не шуметь, и все должно быть под контролем.

***

Я ЗАБЫЛ, что в той лаборатории везде стекло. Как только я наступил не туда и прозвучал хруст, я услышал глухой топот, становящийся быстрее по мере приближения ко мне. Как вязкая консистенция, больше напоминавшая желе, могла его издавать, я уже не задавался вопросом. Меня почти колотило, и я выбежал из лаборатории и рванул в сторону, как я надеялся, противоположную топота.  
Это оказалось не так (или монстр быстро догонял меня), и мне пришлось нырнуть и ближайшую открытую дверь, как только топот стал почти оглушающим.

Это оказалось пустым помещением, размером со стадион, и наполненным кромешной темнотой. Здесь не было ничего, все стены полностью голые. Эхо от моих шагов разносится во все стороны.

Хорошо лишь то, что я постоянно теперь ношу с собой прибор ночного видения.

Я больше не слышу никакого топота или стука. Обернувшись несколько раз вокруг себя, я не вижу никакого монстра. Интересно.

Руки перестали трястись и, думаю, можно попробовать осмотреться здесь.

***

Иногда я задумываюсь о размерах этой подземной лаборатории. О том, сколько гигантских складовых помещений я уже видел, сколько лабораторий и даже просто пустых помещений. И добавить к этому гипотетический секретный уровень с экспериментами.

Я попытался найти какой-нибудь секретный проход в помещении, где я был. Ничего, ничего и ничего. Тишина в какой-то момент начала давить на меня, и я вернулся обратно.

Попробую расшифровывать документы дальше.


End file.
